Charmed Love
by Piper101
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie as the charmed ones. Edward, Jasper and Emmett are human and they are new in town. They all fall in love but what about the girls secret? Will the boys freak? Or will the girls tell them at all?
1. Chapter 1

Charmed Love

_**Bella, Alice, and Rosalie as the charmed ones. Edward, Jasper and Emmett are human and they are new in town. They all fall in love but what about the girls secret? Will the boys freak? Or will the girls tell them at all? **_

**Bella- Freeze time, blow things up. **

**Alice- See the future or past, levitate, empathy**

**Rosalie- Moves things with her mind and orb (Teleport from one place to another.) **

Chapter One – Bella's Point of view

I was in the kitchen, cooking… as usual when I was suddenly knocked into the wall by some kind of force. I looked up to see the Source of all evil and my sisters, Alice and Rosalie, at his side.

"Join us Bella, evil is so much better then good!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Yeah, we don't have to listen to those elders anymore and we can do whatever we want!" Alice said.

"What happened to you girls! You know better then to side with evil!" I told them.

"But evils better, and with us at the Source's side, we're unstoppable!" Rosalie said.

"I will never join evil!" I said and then I was hit with a fireball. I was knocked into another wall.

I woke up gasping for air with sweat rolling down my face. I looked at the clock, 6:30 am.

_Time to get up for school. _I thought to myself as I got up, walked out the door, knocking on both of my sister's doors yelling, "Time for school sister witches!"

I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I let the hot water relax me and started thinking about the nightmare.

The Source of all evil wants to kill us. He's the ruler of the underworld and he must be stopped. Us, my sisters and I, are the only ones who can defeat him.

I got out of the shower and noticed an outfit lying on the counter.

"Alice." I muttered to myself.

I got dressed in the dark blue jeans, black halter top, and high heels, walked downstairs, into the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

"Morning Bella!" Alice greeted as she skipped into the room.

"Chipper this morning Alice?" I asked.

"Well I feel great! I have a feeling that something good will happen today!" She smiled.

"Did you have a premonition?" I asked.

"Alice had a premonition? What is it a demon? Don't they sleep in?" Rosalie exclaimed while walking into the room.

"I didn't have a premonition and there is no demon – for once." Alice replied.

"Yeah, have any of you girls seen mom? She wasn't in her bed this morning." I asked.

"No, last I heard, mom was trying to vanquish a Lazarus demon." Rosalie replied taking a sip of her coffee.

"I hope she's okay." Alice said, after she swallowed some of her cereal.

"She'll be fine." I told her, looked at the clock and realised it was 8:00am "Time to go." I said, grabbed the keys and walked out to my green, Volkswagen buggy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We arrived at school and noticed a new shiny little Volvo on the parking lot.

"Looks like we have some new students." Rosalie observed.

"Looks like it." I said and we headed towards our lockers.

We were in the same class this year. We needed to be, just in case there is a surprise demon attack and we have to leave.

"I wonder who the new students are…?" Alice started staring off in space, thinking of the possibilities.

"It doesn't matter what they look like or even if they are guys. It's too dangerous to be having boyfriends right now, with the source watching our every movement." I told them.

"You are such a party pooper. They wouldn't get hurt and the Source is not watching our every move! It was two chameleon demons, that is all!" Alice whisper-yelled.

"Yeah and two halves of a couch!" I said, remembering the couch being blown into two pieces. We had to buy a new one.

"That was nothing! Plus, the chameleon was asking for it!" Alice said.

"Yeah, sure." I said, rolling my eyes in the process.

"It's true!" She replied.

All this time Rose has been quiet. I looked at her and she was staring, wide eyed at something. I walked over to her and looked to where she was. It was three new guys. They were really handsome, or hot, as some girls may say.

"Whoa, Rose. Good eye!" Alice said looking at them.

"Girls, it's not polite to stare!" I said and walked to class.

As I walked down the hall, I turned to see the girls smiling. I turned back around and bumped into someone. My hands went up in fright and I froze everything but my sisters. I landed on the floor and got up to look at the person I bumped into. It was one of the new guys.

"Bella, what did you do?" Rose asked.

"I bumped into him and I accidently froze the place." I replied, picked up my books and admired the new boys face.

"Bella, unfreeze everything before someone walks out and sees us!" Alice said.

"Alright, get back in positions." I ordered. They got back to where they were and I unfroze the room.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't looking." The bronze haired boy said.

"It's okay, I wasn't either." I said.

"My names Edward, I'm new here." He introduced himself. Edward was a great name, it was different. I like it.

"I'm Bella." I smiled and said, "Well, I have to get to class before I get a late slip." I said, and started to walk.

"Wait, what class are you in?" Edward asked.

"11- B." I answered.

"Same." He smiled. "Mind if I walk with you?"

"Sure. Come on, you can meet my sisters."

"You have sisters?"

"Yeah! Are the other two guys your brothers?"

"Yeah, they're in our class too." He smiled and we both walked into the classroom.

Everyone stared at us. Well, they are staring at Edward. My sisters and I keep to ourselves, not wanting anyone to get hurt. We are nice to everyone and are acquaintances with some but, we mostly just hang out with each other.

"Is it just me or is everyone staring at us?" Edward whispered to me as we took our seats.

"Us? They're staring at you." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you're new. Nothing really happens here in forks." I explained.

"Oh, well, this is great!" He said sarcastically.

"Isn't it?" I asked back with a laugh.

My sisters walked in the room, smiled as they looked between Edward and Me, and took their seats next to me.

"Bella, want to introduce us to your new friend?" Rose asked as she eyed me and Edward.

"Well, Edward this is Rosalie and Alice. Girls this is Edward." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Alice said, chipper as ever!

"The pleasure is all mine." He smiled at them.

Edwards brothers walked into the class, seen Edward, and then took the seats beside him.

"Looks like Edward have already made new friends." The big muscled one said.

"Bella, Alice and Rosalie, meet my brothers, Emmett and Jasper." Edward introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Rosalie smiled at the buff one._ Someone's got a crush! _I thought to myself.

"Nice to meet you too." Jasper said, kissing Alice's hand. She blushed as he done so. I muffled a giggle.

The teacher walked in and we all quieted down. I could always feel Edwards eyes on me. I smiled when I caught him a couple of times, just so then he doesn't feel embarrassed.

I kept thinking about Edward all class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Third period ended and we had to walk to English. Alice and Rosalie got along quite well with the Cullen boys. A little too well if you ask me. We walked in the classroom and took our seats.

Mrs. Rank started the lesson right away. She shut the door and told us of our assignments. We started and Rosalie asked, "So you boys want to sit with us today at lunch?"

What is she doing? I asked myself.

I lifted my hands up, froze the room and she said, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Possibly but the question is, are you? You know it's too dangerous to be socializing with mortals. If they ever found out we'd be in total ciaos!" I exclaimed.

"C'mon, nothing bad is going to happen and they won't find out!" Rose said.

"Oh really? Remember Prue?" I asked reminding myself of our sister who died because of the Source. "The only reason we survived is because Angela healed us."

Angela is our white lighter. They are like guardian angels for witches. She saved us but when it came to healing Prue, she was already dead.

The Elders undid the actions that lead the people to find out we're witches but they didn't have enough power to save her.

"Yeah, but this situation is different. There's something different about these guys. They won't find out." Rose said.

"Girls, I hate to interrupt but we need to unfreeze the room. Bella, just let them sit with us today." Alice said.

"Fine." I agreed, and then unfroze the room.

Everyone started moving and Emmett answered, "Sure."

We all went back to work until the bell rang.

"Well, I thought we had more time then this…" The teacher mused.

"Guess the time just swept by, huh?" I smiled and then we retreated quickly.

"Wow that was weird." Jasper said, looking at his watch.

"Definitely." I said looking at my sisters.

We walked to the cafeteria and sat in our usual table in the back of the room. Unusually, Tanya, a bratty girl with strawberry blonde hair, walked up to our table and said, "Well, it looks like you girls have finally found some friends."

"They at least have better taste then you Tanya." Alice replied. "I mean, look at that outfit, it's a travesty!"

Tanya looked annoyed. A girl named Jessica and another named Lauren stood beside her, giving us death glares. Tanya turned to Edward and said, "Hi I'm Tanya, and you are?"

I rolled my eyes as she tried to talk in a sweet voice.

"I'm Edward, these are my brothers, Jasper and Emmett." Edward said politely. I wonder… does he like the snotty, bratty type? I thought to myself.

"Hi, well we have to go… just tell us when you are ready for the big leagues." She winked at Edward before walking toward her table.

"Big leagues… ha! That girl only gets dates because her daddy pays for them!" Rosalie mumbled to me and I giggled.

"She was…" Emmett gulped, "…interesting."

"kind of scary, actually" Jasper said.

"We're with you there!" I told him.

"Why were those girls so rude to you?" Edward asked me.

"Well, they never liked us… well, that's sort of a lie. She liked us when we first came here. But, when we refused to hang out with her and her friends she started to hate us." I explained.

"Why did you refuse to hang out with her, not that it's any of my business." He replied.

"Because, we like to keep to ourselves. People around us usually get hurt." I told him.

"What do you mean people get hurt?" He asked.

"It's nothing. The point is, Tanya has never liked us because, apparently, guys think we're hot." I laughed.

"You girls aren't just hot." He told me. "You're beautiful." And with that, I blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Over the next couple of days Edward and I have become great friends. Tanya is getting on my last nerve. She always seems to embarrass me in front of him. He is not a big fan of her, but he's polite.

Everyone thinks we're a couple or we'd make a good one but, we're just friends, nothing more. We cannot be nothing more then friends because I am a witch. I want him to know everything about me, but he might not be able to take that sort of news.

Mom was gone to Florida to visit our grandmother and wouldn't be back for another two days. That means us Swan girls are on demon duty.

"Bella, you want to hang out tonight?" Edward asked during fifth period Biology.

"Uh…" For some reason I really wanted to hang out with him, but I can't because of demon duty! But what's one night? "Sure, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well, there's a new movie that just came out on video, we can watch that at either of our houses. It's fine with me." He whispered back.

"Sure, what about my house, my sisters won't be there tonight so there's no Emmett and his crazy self." I said, gave him my address and then headed towards the gym.

I walked over to my sisters in the change room and I said, "Girls, I can't do D.D tonight."

"And why not?" Rose asked.

"Because she's hanging out with Edward tonight." Alice answered for me.

"C'mon! You're ditching us, for Edward!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yes, c'mon. it's not like you've never ditched us before." I replied.

"Fine, but just this once." Rose warned and then we headed out to the gym.

After class I walked alone out to my car. Alice and Rosalie were too busy flirting with Jasper and Emmett to do anything else.

As I neared my car I noticed Edward leaning on the hood, waiting for me.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hey, mind if I hitch a ride with you? Jasper and Emmett are driving to my house with Alice and Rose." He asked.

"Sure, hop in!" I said as I got in the drivers seat of my car.

"So are you going home or want to come to my house?" Edward asked.

"Can I come to your house? I've never seen it and you're seeing mine tonight." I asked.

"Sure!" He said, almost excitedly.

"Where's your house?" I asked as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Just around the corner from yours actually." I smiled and I drove onto my street. "Just a couple more houses down, see my Volvo?"

"Yeah, wow. You lived right there and I never noticed before." I said.

"Takes some getting used to."

We got out and walked up to the house. It was big, white and had many windows.

He opened the door and I noticed my sisters, Emmett, and Jasper were already here.

"Hey everyone!" Edward greeted as we walked into his living room.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, deciding whether to do a movie then games or games then a movie." Alice explained.

"I see the dilemma." I told them.

"Why don't we play the games then the movie because I hear that Bella and Edward have their own 'movie' to watch tonight." Emmett teased.

Edward gave Emmett a death glare as we all sat in a circle and Alice yelled, "Truth or Dare!"

Rosalie and I groaned as Emmett brought out a bottle from the recycling bin.

"Bad experiences with truth or dare?" Edward whispered in my ear. I just nodded in return and he chuckled.

"Alright Alice, you start." Emmett said and Alice spun the bottle for it to land on…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Emmett.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Dare!" He exclaimed.

"Alright, do your best ballet dance!" Alice smiled and we cracked up laughing as Emmett danced around the room. Alice must have been ready for this because she even put a fuzzy pink crown on top of Emmett's head!

After Emmett sat down he spun the bottle and it landed on Jasper.

"Alright bro, truth or dare?" Emmett asked.

"Dare." Jasper replied calmly.

"I dare you to skip down the street singing the Barney theme song!" Emmett smiled at Jasper's death glare as he walked out the door and started skipping down the road singing, "I love you, you love me…"

We laughed as hard as possible at the sight of Jasper skipping down the road.

When Jasper spun the bottle it landed on Rosalie.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Truth." She said.

"If you could have one person in this room as your slave, who would it be?" He asked.

"Bella because she's the best cook and she's the best cleaner I know so she'd be able to do my chores for me!" She smiled.

"Thanks, I love you too." I said sarcastically and everyone laughed.

Rose spun the bottle and it landed on me.

"Truth or Dare, Bells."

"Truth." I said.

"Have you ever broken something of someone else's and never told that person?" She asked me.

"Yeah, sorry Alice but, I broke one of your pumps when you made me wear them to that party." I said and both of the girls got mad then.

"See Alice! I didn't break them!" Rosalie said.

As they were in their little argument I slowly stood up and ran out the back door and into the rain.

"Get back here Bella Swan!" Alice and Rosalie yelled from the doorway.

"Never!" I yelled, "Why don't you come and get me?" I asked.

"And get my hair wet? No way!" Rose exclaimed.

"Not in these shoes!" Alice replied.

I laughed as the girls went back in the house with the guys. I just stayed outside enjoying the rain on my face.

Suddenly I was picked up and spun around. I looked at the person and it was Edward.

"Put me down!" I exclaimed.

"Nope, you are coming inside before you get sick, that's all we need now." Edward replied as he through me over his shoulder and walked toward the house.

"Put me down, Edward Cullen!" I yelled and suddenly we fell over on the wet grass. Edward was on top of me laughing.

I pushed him over so then I was suddenly on top of him, "look who's on top now?" I said with a giggle.

I got lost in his green eyes. I found myself leaning down towards his face.

_What am I doing? He is just a good friend! You cannot be falling for him, not a mortal! _I thought to myself.

He was leaning up towards my face and our lips were about to touch when Alice came out yelling, "C'mon guys, get your butts in here so we can finish our game!" Then she noticed our position and added, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, we were just about to come inside." I said, standing up.

"Mhmm… meet you inside." She said suspiciously.

"Yep." I smiled and she walked in the house. I blew out the air I was keeping in my lungs and turned to Edward. He was smiling that crooked smile I loved so much.

"C'mon, I can kick your butt later." I said and ran inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

We call calmed down and sat in our places. It was my turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Emmett.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare!" He exclaimed.

"Eat a tablespoon of hot sauce straight from the bottle." I said. He then got up, walked out to the kitchen, came back with the hot sauce and tablespoon, dipped the spoon in and ate the tablespoon of hot sauce. Suddenly he started jumping up and down, then he ran out to the kitchen and all I could hear was water running because I was laughing.

He came back, spun the bottle, and it landed on Edward.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." He answered and then Emmett gave me a look, uh-oh, he's going to give pay back.

"I dare you to kiss Bella for two minutes." He said looking at me with an evil glare.

"C'mon Emmett." Edward retaliated.

"Nope, that's the dare; I'm getting both of you with one dare!" He smiled and looked away like a two year old.

"It's okay Edward." I reassured him.

"You sure?" He looked at me.

"Yes, let's get this over with."

He leaned down while I leaned up and it seemed like a year before our lips actually touched.

There was this unusual spark between us. It was almost like a magnetic pull. Before I could realise what I was doing, my arms snaked themselves around his neck and started to pull him closer. His arms wrapped around my waist and started to pull me closer. His tongue traced my lower lip, asking for entrance and I immediately allowed.

"Okay, it's time!" Emmett said, we pulled away then, unfortunately.

"You guys looked like you were having fun." Rose mused.

We both didn't answer Edward just spun the bottle.

When time came to go to my house for the movie, Edward and I drove there although I just wanted Rose to orb us there, the guys cannot know our secret. We finally got there and put on the movie.

There was a spark between us as we watched, sometime during the movie he had put his arm around me. It felt nice.

In the middle of the movie, I heard shuffling upstairs. I quickly paused the movie and before Edward could ask what is wrong I froze the room and walked slowly up the stairs. There was more shuffling coming from Rose's room, I walked slowly in and then tried to blow up the creature. But instead I blew up a vase.

"Bella! What did we agree on when we moved here five years ago?" Rose yelled.

"Sorry, I thought you might have been a demon and what are you doing here? I thought you were still at the Cullen's house!" I replied.

"I was but I excused myself to the bathroom and orbed here to get my lip-gloss." She explained.

"Sorry Rose, but next time, at least give me a warning." I told her.

"Fine, now go back downstairs before Edward unfreezes!" She ordered and I ran out the room, down the stairs, sat down in my spot and unfroze the room.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, sorry I thought I heard something upstairs." I told him and pressed play again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After the movie, we just chatted a bit about school until a sudden question came up.

"Bella, why is it I never see you going out with guys at school? You always turn them down." Edward asked me.

"Because dating is not a good thing for my family. My sisters don't understand that." I said vaguely

. "Why is dating not a good thing?" He asked.

"Because people who get too close, get hurt." I said, "So enough about me, why are you always turning down girls?"

"Because I like someone else and she doesn't like me back."

"Oh c'mon. Practically every girl in the school who is single likes you."

"Not every one." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, well, I think I should go now. It's getting late." He smiled, got up off the couch and started for the door.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." I waved.

"Bye." He smiled, and then shut the door.

Then Rose and Alice came marching through the door. They looked at me and then Alice said, "Bella, why don't you just push the guy in the volcano for heavens sake!"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You technically just told Edward that you would never go out with him!" Rose exclaimed.

"I am not going out with Edward! I told you, everyone who gets even close to us, gets hurt!" I replied.

"Bella, are you just going to let the source rule your life? Take a chance." Alice begged.

"The last time I 'took a chance' that person got hurt badly." I said sadly then ran up to my room and slammed the door.

The next morning I got up and got ready for school normally. When I walked in the kitchen I said, "Girls, I'm sorry for last night. There's no excuse for the way I acted."

"It's okay Bella. We did kind of push it on you." Alice agreed.

"Alright, now we have to get to school so I can see Emmett!" Rose whined.

"Alright, let's go!" I jumped off the bar stool and walked out to my car.

*At School*

When we arrived at school, Rose jumped into Emmett's arms. I'm guessing that they are a thing. Alice and Jasper were also holding hands so I'm guessing they go out too.

I started walking to my locker to get my books when Edward stopped me.

"Bella… now I know that you do not date but… do you maybe want to go out sometime?" He asked.

I hated to turn him down but, I cannot see him get hurt like... Bella do not think about him!

"Edward, I'm sorry but, I can't. I'm sorry." I said and walked passed him to my locker.

My heart felt broken and that's when I knew… I loved Edward Cullen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Edward's point of view

After Bella turned me down I felt like my heart was tore in two. I know she doesn't date so it shouldn't be a surprise she did but, I still felt like I wasn't whole.

I kind of avoided Bella during class, but it was hard considering our siblings dated so we didn't really talk unless necessary.

After school Bella went home while her sister's came over to our house. When we got home Emmett asked , "What happened when you asked Bella out dude?"

"Edward asked Bella out?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, he has been planning on it." Jasper explained.

"Let me guess, she said no…?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, she doesn't date." I told them.

"Why is that?" Emmett asked.

"You guys really want to know?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Emmett replied.

"Well, Bella dated before… they were serious." Rose started.

"Okay..?" Jasper started.

"Well, when people get too close to our family… they sometimes get hurt." Alice explained.

"Okay, she told me that." I said.

"Well, Jacob… the guy she dated… got seriously hurt. She didn't ever forgive herself." Rose continued.

"What happened to this Jacob guy?" Jasper asked.

"He… He died." Alice said looking at her fingers.

Now I understand. It's not that she doesn't like me… it's that she is scared something might happen if she got close to anyone.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"Well, a guy was after our family and they caught Bella off guard. She was on a date with Jacob. Anyways… he attacked and he was just about to… shoot her when Jacob pushed her out of the way and got shot himself." Rose explained.

"Poor Bella." Jasper said.

"Yeah, she didn't come out of her room for weeks. When she did, she closed every guy off. She didn't even talk to our father for a couple of days!" Alice said.

"But, she talks to us now." Emmett replied.

"This happened two years ago. She talks to guys and can be friends with them but, she's scared if they get too close, they'll get hurt." Rose said looking at me.

"So that's why she's refusing to go out with Edward?" Jasper asked.

"That's exactly the reason. We tell her it wasn't her fault but, she doesn't listen. She blames herself." Alice said looking at Jasper.

"I have a question…" Emmet started. "Why were or, are there, people after you?"

"Because … uh… well… we don't know." Rose replied.

I knew she was lying, she just didn't want to tell us. none of us pushed her anymore. But I knew I had to talk to Bella. She shouldn't seclude herself from people just because of some freak accident.

"Guys, I'm headed over to talk to Bella. I'll see you later." I said as I walked out the door.

"Wait!" Alice said jumping up.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't get her upset or mad." She said.

"Why?" I asked Confused.

"Trust me. Don't." She said and sat back at Jasper's side.

"Alright." I said and headed to my Volvo. I will get Bella to go out with me. She needs to talk to someone and get it out first.

I drove down the road, toward my beautiful Bella.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella's Point of View

I drove home after school. The girls went over to the Cullen's to hang out with their boys. I said I had some reading to do, but they knew that wasn't really the case. I just didn't want to be around Edward.

I went home, sat on the couch and began to read Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. I could not really concentrate on a book so I just started thinking about what my life will be like when we finally gather enough power to vanquish the source.

Suddenly a demon shimmered in and through a fireball at me. I froze everything and jumped out of the way but he unfroze. None of the demons had been able to do that before!

He through another fireball at me and I was thrown into the bookcase.

"Rose, help!" I yelled as I flicked my hands and sent the demon flying.

"Bella!" Rose exclaimed after the orbed in.

The demon through a fireball at her and she just changed it's course and made it fly into the demon, making him blow up.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she came over and helped me up.

"Yeah. The demon caught me off guard. That will so not happen again!" I replied.

"Well, we need to call…" She started then yelled, "Angela!"

Angela orbed in a took in the scene.

"Are you girls okay? I'm sorry, I was busy with another charge and couldn't get here fast enough." She said and started to heal me.

"I know this is probably not the best time…" Rose started.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Edward is on his way over. We kind of told him about…" She started.

"You what? How could you tell him that? You didn't mention our secret did you?" I asked.

"No! god, no! We just said it was a random guy tried to shoot you." She exclaimed.

"Oh thank god!" I said relieved.

"What are we going to do with this?" Angela asked and pointed to the mess.

"I can take care of that!" I said and chanted:

"_Let the object of objection,_

_ Become but a dream,_

_ As I cause the scene,_

_ To become unseen."_

With those few words the whole mess in the living room was restored to it's original position. It was clean and looked like nothing happened.

"Okay, we better go before Edward gets here." Angela said, grabbed Rose and orbed out.

Then there was three knocks on the door. I slowly got up and opened the door to see Edward standing outside.

"Hey, Edward. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk." He said.

"Alright, want to come in?" I said opening the door wider for him to come in.

"Yes, thank you." He said stepping through the door.

I shut the door, taking one last look to see if there was any demons, then shut it completely.

We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Well... I heard about why you don't date." He started.

"So you finally know my tragic tale?" I asked, I already knew he did.

"Yeah… I'm sorry about Jacob."

"Thanks. But, I'm still not going to go out with you. I'm not risking anyone getting hurt because of me."

"But do you at least like me? Even as a friend?"

_Just a friend? How can he doubt that I wouldn't like him more then a friend?_ I thought to myself.

"That's not the point! Just being around me is dangerous." I told him.

"Life is danger. You can't just live in a bubble the rest of your life. I know what happened to Jacob was hard but, he wouldn't want you staying cooped up in a house and not getting out there once in a while. But, this is not why I came here…" He explained.

"Then why did you come here? If not to convince me to go out with you, then what?" I asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that if you need to talk about anything, you can always talk to me. Also… I wanted you to know, I am not scared of whatever it is you are. If it means getting a date with you then I'll take the risk."

"Edward, I wouldn't live with myself if you got hurt." I said looking down at my fingers.

"And I wouldn't live with myself if I didn't get the chance to be your friend." He smiled as he lifted my chin with his index finger.

We were so close that it was almost too much to handle. I found myself leaning in and so was he. Our lips touched and all I felt was a spark come between us.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Edward's point of view

I couldn't believe it! I kissed her! She kissed me back! Wow! That kiss was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced.

*Flashback*

Our lips touched and an electric current ran through us. That's when I knew. I loved her more then anything in this world. The kiss continued and was passionate. My hand rested on her cheek and another on her waste. She snaked her arms around my neck and locked her fingers together.

Suddenly she jumped up and started pacing. I just sat there looking at her for a minute until I asked, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? We kissed even though I said I cannot date you or be anywhere close to you that way!" She replied.

"Why can you not date me?" I asked.

"It's too dangerous for you to be with me that way." She stopped pacing and looked at me as she said this.

"Why is it too dangerous?"

"I… I can't tell you." She said looking at the floor.

"What is so important that you can't tell me? It's not like I'm going to run away. I care about you Bella."

"You might change your mind if I tell you."

"I don't care what it is. I just want to be with you. You are too important to me… I wouldn't care if you had three eyes and a tail."

"But, what if I was not normal?"

"All I care about is you, not what you are. You are not normal anyways. You are unique."

"Very unique…" She mumbled.

"But, you might get hurt around me… someone already has gotten hurt because of me." She said.

"That did not happen because of you. What happened was an accident. He did what he did because he loved you, like I do." I smiled at her.

"I love you too. But you won't love me after you find out who and what I am." She said sadly.

She just said she loved me! Every bone in my body was saying, "YES!"

"I will love you no matter what you are. Even if you are a sea monster."

"Well um… I have to talk to my sisters first. See if I can tell you… it's not just my secret to share." She told me.

"That is understandable. So… does this mean you will go out with me?" I asked her.

"Yes, I will. But, I can't just let my guard down like last time."

I didn't reply. I just bent down and kissed her perfectly shaped, pink lips.

*End of Flashback*

Bella's Point of View

We kissed! Even though it was against my every word, I loved it. He was perfect. I know have to talk to my sisters about telling him what I am. I can't just use my powers around him if the source attacks. He would freak.

I continued to kiss him. He had just told me he loved me and I had just told him I loved him back. He had one of his hands on my back pulling me closer and he had the other rested on my neck. I locked both of my hands around his neck and tried to pull him closer.

Suddenly there was a throat being cleared. We broke apart quickly and turned to see my mother standing in the doorway.

"Mom! You're home!" I ran and hugged her.

"Yes, I am. I can see you don't need me here to keep you company." She commented.

I blushed, "Mom, this is Edward. Edward this is my mother, Renee." I introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Edward said shaking her hand.

"Same here. You're the first guy I've seen with Bella in a long time." She said and I gave her the death glare, trying to tell her to shut up!

"I've heard." He smiled.

"Well, don't make me interrupt..." She leaned in and whispered, "Does he know?"

"No, not yet. I have to talk to Alice and Rose first." I whispered back.

She nodded, turned to Edward and said, "It was nice to meet you." Then she walked up the stairs and into her room.

"Well that was awkward." I commented.

"A little. I like her though." Edward smiled.

"Oh my… what am I going to do with you?" I asked laughing.

"Anything you want." He replied seductively.

"I might take you up on that." I smiled and kissed him. I broke apart before it could get too much for me to pull away and said, "You should go. My sisters will be home soon and I have to talk to them… about us."

"Alright, if you need me… just call." He smiled, pecked me on the lips, and then left.

I close the door, smiled, and then said, "Wow."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Bella's Point of View

After Edward left I walked to my room, still in a daze. I sat on the edge of my bed as mom walked in.

"So… you and Edward seem to be um… very close." She observed.

"Well, we only just started going out today. But, there's something about him. Although it goes against everything I believe in, I am willing to go out with him." I replied.

"I am glad that you have found someone. I think he's a keeper. He is such a well-mannered young man." Mom mused.

"Yes, he is. Also, just to warn you, Alice and Rosalie are going out with his two brothers, Jasper and Emmett."

"Oh… well… looks like I have more boys to meet." She smiled.

We both laughed and then I remembered about where she went.

"So mom, how was the trip?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say... the Lazarus demon will not be resurrecting anytime soon."

"That's great. So everything went well?"

"Yep. The same as usual… I do a little snooping… a little tracking and then I beat his butt and bury him!"

"Nice to know. Now no more running off without letting us know! I know that you are a powerful witch and you can handle yourself but next time… please tell us when you leave!"

"Alright. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left like that but, the demon was on the run and I had to catch him before he got away."

The front door opened and closed abruptly and Alice and Rose ran in my room, looked at mom then ran over to hug her. Then they turned to me and started saying, "Congratulations on you and Edward!"

Edward's point of view

After the amazing kiss with Bella and meeting her mother I drove home. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice were still in the living room.

"Hey Edward, how did it go?" Jasper asked.

"It went… swimmingly." I sighed, still in a daze.

"Swimmingly? Since when does he say that? Something must have happened between them." Emmett observed.

"Edward, what exactly happened?" Alice asked.

"We kissed… she agreed to go out with me… oh and I met your mother. She's home now." I replied looking at them.

"congrats bro!" Emmett said hitting me on the back.

"Thanks." I replied.

"We have to go! We haven't seen our mother in a couple of weeks so we'll talk to you later." Alice and Rosalie said as they kissed Jasper and Emmett goodbye and then rushing out the door.

Bella's Point of View

"Girls I need to talk to you. Now." I said as we were now in my room, 'Celebrating' mine and Edward's relationship.

"What is it Bella?" Alice asked.

"I was wondering, what do you think about me telling Edward about us?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if I would be able to tell Jazz. So I think it's a great idea to tell all of our guys about it." Alice exclaimed.

"Same here. I would love Emmett to know all about me, not just the human part but the magical part also." Rose added.

"So we agree then to tell the guys about us? The Charmed Ones?" I asked.

"Yes. We'll do it tomorrow night, we'll get them alone." Rose said.

"Agreed." Alice and I said the same time.


	12. AN! Important!

Attention!

Okay, so i know i haven't updated this story in a while and I am soooo sorry! well, i am going on vacation for two weeks so i cannot work on any of these stories. i can only hand-write them on the plane and stuff so, i will do that for you guys! Also, i just want to let you know of my website and i want you to check it out! it has most of my stories with all the info you need on them and it even has the links! so, please check that out and join! I also need more reviews. I was thinking maybe if i had more motivation i'd get to them faster so recommend this story to others if you like it! Thanks everyone! Keep on reading!

Piper!

Link: www(dot)fictionlove(dot)webs(dot)com

Check it out! :D


	13. AN!

Hey everyone! sorry about this other authors note but, i have just created my first fanfiction commercial! It's for the fanfiction Band Challenge which i will be working on in the near future. Please check it out! do not forget to comment and become a member of my site.

www(dot)fictionlove(dot)webs(dot)com

go to the videos page and you'll see it. thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The next day was a Saturday so I could sleep in. When I woke up, it was 11:00 am and there was a note on my night stand. I picked it up and read:

Bella,  
We're gone out with the guys, we're going to tell them soon. Mom is gone to check out another case in Seattle so you have the house to yourself today. Oh yeah, your Welcome.  
Love, Rose and Alice.

_You're welcome? _For what? I thought until I smelled something cooking downstairs. I quickly got up and walked slowly down the stairs until I heard a humming from the kitchen. I quickened my pace to a walk instead of a tip-toeing.

I froze the room and walked in to see that Edward was standing in the kitchen making breakfast. So that's what they were talking about! I love you girls!

I walked out of the kitchen and unfroze everything.

I sighed before walking in the kitchen.

"Good Morning." I greeted as he put the eggs on a plate with bacon.

"Good Morning to you too. Good timing, I was just about to go up and wake you." He greeted.

"Well, I smelled something good." I said as he handed me a plate. "Thank you." I smiled.

"No problem. I use any excuse to cook." He said.

"Good, you'll be cooking more often here. This is good." I said from the island as I swallowed some of the egg.

He chuckled and I continued to eat while he cleaned up. I tried to tell him I would do that but he wouldn't listen.

I finished and put my plate in the sink before quickly excusing myself to go get changed.

I put on some skinny jeans, and a yellow halter-top with some yellow pumps. I walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hello again." He said and smiled at me.

"Hey." I said as I sat down on the couch beside him.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Well I don't know. I do know that I talked to my sisters last night and they agreed to let me tell you. They're telling your brothers too." I told him.

"So are you going to tell me now, or are you going to make me suffer?" He asked while chuckling.

"I'll tell you now but first, I want to do something I might not be able to after I tell you." I said, leaned in and kissed him passionately.

He kissed back with more passion then I could take. I pulled away after a few seconds.

"Now are you going to tell me?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I took a deep breath and then continued, "Edward… it's harder to tell you, so I'm going to show you."

"Show me what?" He asked.

"God, help me." I said before picking up a vase and before Edward could object to me throwing it, I threw it up and froze the room. I unfroze Edward and he just looked at the vase in amazement.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Edward, I'm a witch. I do this thing a lot. I was born with it." I explained.

"Okay, but what happened to the green skin and chronicle hat?" He asked.

"That's myth. Actually I was there when that started but anyway… it's not true. I'm a good witch, I use my powers to save people from demons and war…"

"Demons? Warlocks? They exist too?"

"Yes. They do… But you should know, they mainly come after me. It wasn't a random guy with a gun that came after me and killed Jacob… it was a demon with a fireball."

"Why did the… demon come after you?"

"Because I'm a charmed one. Rosalie, Alice and I are the Charmed ones. We're the most powerful witches of all time. I know that this is a lot to process but…"

"Wait, the charmed ones are real? I read about them in some library book about supernatural beings." He replied.

"What exactly do you know?" I asked.

"Well…" He started.


	15. Chapter 13read endnotes please!

**Please read the end notes!  
****Thanks for reading!**

**~*~*~*~*~***

Chapter Thirteen

"Well… I know that you got your powers from your ancestors. They are said to have the power to move objects with their mind, see the future and stop time." Edward explained.

"Well, your right. I have the power to stop time but, I developed my powers and I can now speed up particles for things to blow up too." I replied.

"Wow." He said shocked.

"I know that you probably don't want to see me anymore. If you read anymore about me you should know I'm dangerous. I just ask that you don't tell anyone about us… please! I will understand if you leave now though and never…" I was suddenly being kissed.

I kissed back for a moment and he pulled away.

"It doesn't matter that you are a witch. I still love you." He smiled.

"Really? But, I'm even more of a freak now." I said, confused to why he would love me.

"You are not a freak! You are unique, special… and mine." He said and kissed me again. I lost my concentration on the vase and it dropped on the floor breaking into a million pieces.

We broke apart and I said, "Now look what you made me do." I accused him teasingly. While getting up to get the broom and dustpan.

"Can't you just get the glass to go to the garbage without getting up?" He asked.

"You mean move it with my mind? No, I can't do that. Rosalie can. Rose can move objects with her mind and Alice sees the future." I explained as I dumped the glass in the garbage.

"I get it now, the power of three, three sisters. They really need to upgrade that book at the library."

"Yeah well, this has been prophesised for centuries. You're lucky to find a book on us at the library." I told him, sitting back down on the couch.

Suddenly a demon blinked in, "Edward, get out of here!" I said as I froze the demon.

"No Bella, I'm not leaving you." He said standing beside me and like before the demon started moving and unfroze by himself. "Bella, is that supposed to happen?"

"No, not really. Time to go!" I yelled as I tried to blow up the demon and ran. He didn't blow up though.

"Why aren't your powers working?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. He's powerful." I said as we ran up the stairs and into my room. I shut the door and barricaded it. That didn't work either. The demon smashed through the door. "Hey! That was a brand new door you as…" Edward covered my mouth.

"I don't think swearing is helping the situation!" Edward exclaimed.

I pulled his hand off and yelled, "Rose! Bring Alice! There is a little situation over here!" I yelled, pushed Edward and I down to the floor, dodging a fireball.

Rose orbed in with Alice and quickly dodged a fireball.

"What the heck is going on here?" Rose asked flinging the demon backward out of the room.

"Demon, freezing power doesn't work and blowing things up doesn't work either!" I exclaimed.

"Uh… girls!" Alice said as more demons blinked in.

"C'mon!" Rose exclaimed and grabbed Alice's hand and mine while I grabbed Edward's and she orbed us out.

We landed outside the Cullen's.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"The demon's don't know about this place yet and Emmett and Jasper are inside." Rose explained.

"So you told them?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm guessing Edward knows." Alice replied.

"I read about you actually. Never would have thought the Charmed Ones are real." Edward replied.

"Wow, real educated. Alright, c'mon we have to… The book!" Rose exclaimed and orbed out.

"Rose no!" I yelled and suddenly she was back but she landed on her butt this time.

"The demons were surrounding it but they couldn't touch it. I got it though." She said holding it up and while trying to stand up.

"You are lucky. Do not do that again. Alright, time to call mom." I said pulling out my cell as we were walking into the house.

**Thanks for reading, everyone!  
Now on my website I have uploaded a new fanfiction commercial for another future story. This is just another way for me to get ideas out there besides writing them.  
Please watch and comment! (_fictionlove(dot)webs(dot)com_)**

**Review, please and thank you!  
The more reviews i get the sooner you get an update! (Keep that in mind) haha. **


	16. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter fourteen! Things are getting interesting for the sisters!**

If you haven't watched Charmed and are planning on it, just a warning that there are spoilers in this chapter and many chapters after this!  
**  
~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter Fourteen

I walked into the house and straight into the living room with the cell phone up to my ear.

The phone rang twice before mom picked up.

"Bella? What's wrong?" She said straight away.

"Um… well just to warn you… don't go to the house." I told her.

"Why?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Because demons are crawling all over it. we can't get in and our powers are not working on them. They are stronger. Although it's mostly just my freezing power." I explained.

"Well your freezing power isn't working because your exploding power is still fairly new so until u master that your powers will be a little on the fritz."

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed and everyone – Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Edward – all looked at me, "Are you telling me I'm useless against them?"

"Not totally useless but just less powerful. Now I cannot be home until another couple of days. I'm sorry but the demons are everywhere. Please be careful taking care of this. I love you." Then the phone went dead.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked coming over to me.

"I'm useless." I murmured.

"You are not useless. Why would you think that?" Rose asked.

"Because I'm weak because of this new power. I cannot control them." I answered.

"Wait, so are you telling me we are one witch down?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying." I replied.

"Technically not. You still have powers, you can still use your power of three thing." Alice said.

"Yeah, alright. we now have to decide what we are going to do with the house. It's crawling with demons and we can't just walk on in there." I said.

"I don't know, maybe we should call" Alice said then exclaimed, "Angela!"

Angela orbed in and the guys looked a little taken back.

"I know about demons. And I know what they are after." Angela said.

"What are they after?" Jasper asked.

"The nexus." She answered. the guys looked confused while Alice, Rosalie and I were shocked. This is not good!

"This is not good!" Alice said almost reading my mind.

"What's 'the nexus'?" Edward asked.

"It's like… the most powerful thing in the world and it also lies underneath our house." Rose exclaimed.

"We moved to that house because our family has owned it for generations. This is why." I explained.

"What are they going to use it for? Wait, who exactly wants it?" Jasper asked.

"What else? To kill us." Alice answered and their faces because angry, then sad and then worried.

Edward's arm that has been wrapped around my waist tightened, "Nothing's going to happen to you. I will not allow it." He whispered in my ear.

"This is our destiny, to stop the source." I told him.

"Who's the 'source'?" Emmett asked using his fingers as quotation marks.

"He's technically the ruler of the underworld. Right now he's stronger then us. He wants to kill us because killing us throws the balance between good and evil out of whack and there would be no defence for the human kind." Alice explained.

"Wait, so you four are technically telling us, we're screwed if you don't get the demons out of the house and away from the nexus?" Emmett said referring to me, Alice, Rose and Angela.

"Exactly, now girls, with all do respect but, they should not be in this." Angela advised.

"Who are you to say we shouldn't be in this?" Emmett asked.

"I'm their guardian angel. Known as a white lighter." She told Emmett.

"Wait, but rose does that sparkly thing too…" Emmett observed.

"That's because I'm part whitelighter. I'm only Alice and Bella's half sister. We once had a sister, Prue. She died because news people caught Prue and Bella's powers on tape. I never knew them then." Rose explained.

"Why didn't the news get out? It should have spread like fireflys." Jasper asked.

"Because when I died Alice got a demon to turn back time." I started and Edward interrupted me.

"You died?" He asked.

"Once or twice yeah." I said then I continued, "Anyways, they rewound time and we did something different. While we replayed a part of the day, well it was the part with Prue and I getting smashed through a wall. Alice wasn't there to call Angela's name like before so when they finally got there…" I said sniffling and holding back tears, "Prue was already dead and I was close to it. Angela can't heal the dead." I sobbed and Alice held me along with Edward. She was crying.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward whispered.

"It's not your fault. It's his, he's going to pay for taking her away from us." I said looking at Alice. "Anyways, we met Rose at Prues funeral. We did not know she was our sister, heck, she didn't know us. but then we found out about mom's boyfriend and whitelighter, Sam. Our father was already dead at the time and we were living with our grandmother until Sam died and mom just wanted to get away from this place and go somewhere knew." I said looking down.

"And here we are!" Rose said.

I had just noticed Angela was gone and she just orbed in again, "Girls! We have to move more quickly! They're opening up the nexus for one of the source's henchmen."

"Alright, I kind of have a plan…." I said.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

What do you think?

Lots of info givin' to you!

What is the plan that Bella has?

Give me your thoughts! Review, please!


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"You have got to be kidding me!" Alice said as she looked at the unconscious demon women in front of her.

"No, I am not! We have to get into that house somehow and this is the only way undetected!" I Explained.

"But, wear that? It's ripped and dirty! Ugh! No wonder they want to take over our world! Theirs is a dump!" Rose exclaimed.

"It's not that bad! and to tell you the truth, it's a chance to get the guys attention…" I said prompting them.

"How?" Alice asked.

"Their clothes are tight and sexy! Why wouldn't they pay attention?" I asked.

We were now in one of the guest bedrooms upstairs in the Cullen home. I have to say, they do live in luxury.

"True… Fine, We'll do it! but I'm burning them after because they are not getting them back! They are keeping mine! They need some style!" Alice said.

"Alright, I'll be right back with Bella's and my new clothes!" Rose exclaimed and orbed out. She was soon back with a guy demon and another women.

"Who's wearing the guys?" Alice asked.

"I am." I told her.

"Why you?" She asked.

"Because I think Rose would rather wear women's clothing then men's and I have an idea on how to make mine fit perfectly." I explained and we started to get ready.

"Whoa Bella. I didn't know you had it in you." Rose exclaimed as I walked out of the bathroom with my new and improved demon outfit.

"I didn't either and I pick out your clothes!" Alice added.

"Well it's a wonder what you learn when you read." I told them.

I was now wearing a tight, ripped, black tank top and ripped jean shorts. It kind of looked like I had just walked out of some kind of zombie movie and I was the women who survived.

"How did you do that with a pair of scissors?" Alice asked.

"Who said I used scissors?" I asked.

"Then what did you use?" Rose asked.

"Well a little rip here and there and a little bit of particle exploding here and I tied a knot here." I pointing to different part of my shirt.

"You used your exploding power… genius." Alice said while hitting her head with the palm of her hand.

"I have been known to be smart now and again. And sense I can't control it, it worked out perfectly." I told them and we headed down the stairs to the guys.

When we headed into the kitchen the guys stared at us. We giggled and went to the book of shadows.

I suddenly felt to arms circle themselves around my waist, "Are you trying to kill me?" Edward's seductive voice whispered in my ear causing me to shiver.

"No, I'm planning on killing some demons." I said as I turned around to face him.

He kissed me passionately and I forgot our siblings were there to until I heard yet another throat clear.

"If you love birds don't mind, we need to save the world now." Alice said.

"Sorry." Edward and I mumbled.

"Alice you still remember that bedtime story?" I asked her.

"I think so…" Alice looked nervous.

"Good." I said and the guys looked confused.

"When I was little, I faced the woogy man. Yes, I repeat a woogy man. Anyways, I just thought it was a nightmare and our grandmother told me stories on how she vanquished the woogy man and with it, she told me a poem, I didn't know then that it was a spell." Alice explained.

"So what does the woogy man have to do with the nexus?" Emmett asked.

"Well, they are the same thing." Rose answered.

"So you know how to vanquish it?" Jasper asked.

"No, only capture it and put it backing the ground." I said.

"Alright, I am as ready as I'll ever be to face my fear… let's go before I change my mind." Alice said.

"Alright." Rose agreed.

"Be careful." Jasper said before kissing Alice.

"I will." She replied.

"You be carful too. I want to finish that kiss." Edward said as he trailed his hand along my cheek.

"I will be. And trust me… when I get back, you won't know what hit you." I said and pecked him lightly on the lips before grabbing Rose's hand, "Let's go."

We orbed out of there and into the trees beside our house.


End file.
